Duc No Tranh (Earth-616)
( ) | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased), unnamed wife, Minh Tranh (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Camp Hammond | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Vietnamese | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Martial arts instructor; former government agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Unidentified village near Buon Ma Thuot (aka Bang Me Thout), Vietnam | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Ron Lim | First = Daredevil #258 | HistoryText = Origin As a child, Duc No Tranh lost his parents, along with his whole home village, during the Vietnam War in an act of war crime perpetrated by an unit of US troops. Fueled by hatred, Tranh trained himself to be one of the greatest marital artists in the world and went after the men responsible. His initial acts of revenge were stopped by Daredevil. Later he attacked Red Wolf, who was among the men who massacred his village. Tranh's quest for revenge came to an end when he went after Michael Janes, the leader of the unit, who was now a priest in New York City and came to conflict with New Warriors. After some choice words about justice and vengeance from The Punisher, Tranh decided to forgive the man for his misdeeds and move on with his life. Later he went after the North Vietnamese general and war criminal, Li Pan, who had reinvented himself as Gai No Don of the Taylor Foundation, but Gai No Don was saved by Night Thrasher. Initiative Bengal was part of the Initiative's black-ops team created by Henry Peter Gyrich. It was revealed that Gyrich had recruited him for that specific reason of having recognized his talents. Bengal was petulant at first and refused to take orders from James Rhodes due to his involvement in the Vietnam War. In the end however, he did what was best for his family and in hopes that he could redeem himself. Soon after, the Hulk returned from deep space with an army and battled many of Earth's heroes. Some of the Camp Hammond recruits were captured and kept imprisoned in Madison Square Garden. Bengal along with the Constrictor, Trauma, Mutant Zero, and three Scarlet Spiders freed the Hammond prisoners. After a somewhat successful deployment to Madripoor to retrieve Hardball, the Shadow Initiative was reinvented by Norman Osborn into a collection of cannon fodder to be thrown at a problem without regards to their survival. Bengal reluctantly remained with this unit until Osborn was dethroned as head of the Initiative. He then retired with his family to Sunset Park in Brooklyn where he opened a martial arts school. | Powers = | Abilities = Peak Human Physical Conditioning Skilled Acrobat Master Martial Artist: Bengal is a martial arts master. He typically fights with bow and arrows, or shurikens. His favorite weapons are paired sai-like weapons with blades that collapse or expand at the press of a button. Enhanced Sense of Smell: He has an unusually well defined sense of smell and can track people by scent; it has not been revealed if this is actually a superhuman ability. | Strength = Peak Human strength | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hyperosmia Category:Weapons Expert Category:Acrobats Category:Camp Hammond Trainees Category:Martial Arts